Beverages are frequently sold or distributed in individual containers. In many instances, the beverage is chilled and is intended for prompt consumption. It is readily apparent that a chilled beverage is quite likely to be consumed in a warm environment and it is also likely that the consumption will be intermittent with another activity. Conversely, heated liquids and beverages may be sold and consumed in cold weather.
Insulated holders have been provided for beverage containers in an attempt to maintain the beverage at a desired temperature. In some designs, flexible pouches are provided with insulating side walls. Such pouches may be difficult to attach and to handle.
Rigid insulating holders have been provided for ease of installation. In one design a rigid holder, typically of foamed plastic, is provided with a relatively rigid plastic ring having depending flexible tabs for holding the beverage container. Wrap-around cylinders have been provided with overlapping gripping strips to hold the insulator around the container.
However, these holders present a number of difficulties. Rigid, thick holders can hinder access to the container opening for drinking. The holders cannot be conveniently stacked or nested for compact storage. Wrap-around cylinders have not been provided with any surface beneath the beverage container and thus rely on a snug fit and friction to hold the beverage container within the open cylinder. In addition, most of the above insulators are too large to permit an insulated container to be placed within a supportive beverage holder typically available in cars, vans, boats and other recreational vehicles.
These and other disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention wherein an improved insulating cover is provided for beverage containers.